


Blonde Bombshell

by Andersal



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Robert Sugden, Deep Throating, Deep throat, Frot, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, bottom robert, face fucking, more tags to come depending where the story goes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andersal/pseuds/Andersal
Summary: Aaron sees the most beautiful blonde at Bar West on a night out with this best friend, but it was short lived. After multiple trips back, and a few weeks later, he finally sees him again.ON HIATUS WITH THIS STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron was frustrated. Frustrated beyond belief. Cain was doing his head in at the garage and when he went home, his mum, Chas, was constantly on him to meet a new bloke, start dating again. 

He didn’t want that, his ex, Brad, had not been nice in at the end. Aaron had seen it for a few months, him nit picking at everything, putting him down. Aaron finally called it quits and moved out of their flat and back in with his mum, for the time being, at the local pub.

He was fed up, and sexually frustrated. It had been months since he had a shag and his hand was getting boring, even watching porn was getting old. He needed the feel of being full, and to fill.

He decided he’d go on the pull, needing to get his frustration out in pure, raw sex.

“Hey Aaron” Adam called from downstairs, “you coming or what?”

Aaron had wanted to go out on his own, but Adam just wouldn’t let up. His girlfriend Steph was off on cooking course down in London for the next week and he’d been attached at Aaron’s hip since she left.

“Ya, hold on, give me a minute” Aaron yelled back down to him. He took one more look in the mirror, shrugged and left his room.

Bar West, the only gay bar in Hotten, was full to the max. Music blaring, people dancing, playing pool, and having a grand ol time. Aaron and Adam were at the bar, Adam facing the bar trying to get the bartender's attention while Aaron was facing the crowd, back against the bar, elbows resting on the ledge behind him, looking around at all the prospects.

He didn’t have a type, not really. Brad had been tall, dark and handsome. Broad shoulders, and nice large hands, one of Aaron’s favorite features on him. The one before that had been shorter than Aaron, light brown hair and barely anything to him.

Adam finally got the bartender’s attention and got two pints, handing one to Aaron. They clinked their glasses and took a drink.

“Cheers, mate. I’ll get the next one” Aaron says as he turns back to the crowd. 

They stood at the bar for a bit longer, finishing their first pints before grabbing a second and heading into the crowd.

“Table is open, fancy a game?” Adam asks as they walk over to the tables.

“Sure, rack em up” Aaron responds going to grab two pool cues. 

Aaron needed this, he was feeling more relaxed as the night went on. He’s sure the beer helped but laughing and joking with his best mate was one of his favorite things. As much as he wanted to go out on his own, he is happy Adam was around. 

He was still trying to pull, eyeing up a few blokes, but if it wasn’t going to happen, at least he’d have a fun night.

They were halfway through their game when Aaron spotted him. Tall, blonde hair, wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt with the top button opened. He may have been one of the best looking guys Aaron has ever seen.

His hair was shaggy, little long and Aaron could already imagine what it would feel like in his hands, intertwining through his fingers. Aaron moved his eyes down to his face and saw a sexy smirk on the strangers lips that could bring anyone to their knees. 

Adam leaned over the table and wacked Aaron’s shoulder with his cue, “Oi, mate. You playing or staring?” he laughed over at him.

Aaron jumped at the sudden feeling, turning around, glaring at Adam, rubbing his shoulder.

“Errr, sorry mate” he responds as he turns around to take his shot. As soon as he’s done, he looks up and the blonde haired bloke was gone. Aaron frowned, looking around quickly and shook his head. _Damn_ he thought.

They finished their game and went to grab another pint. Aaron turned around at the bar again, scanning the crowd. He was gone. He hung his shoulders, grabbed his pint and found a table. 

Him and Adam continued on with their night, Aaron not finding anyone else he was interested in, even with a few guys giving him eyes.

They grabbed a taxi back home, and called it a night.

As soon as Aaron gets home, he runs up to his room and takes off his clothes, jumping into bed with only his boxers on. He was still sexually frustrated. He pulled up his favorite porn site, and looks for a video with a star that has blonde hair. If he couldn’t get it in real life, he could at least pretend his hand was someone else’s mouth.

He scrolls through a few pages and finds one that he think will do the trick. Grabs his headphones so no one will hear what he’s watching and starts the video. 

Aaron wakes the next day, having had dreams about the blonde haired bombshell all night. He slams his hand to the mattress in frustration. He wishes Adam hadn’t been with him last night, he could have been waking up with him next to him.

He rubs his face in frustration, and gets up for the day. 

He frequents Bar West a few more times during the week, hoping to see him again. After a few pints each time, he leaves alone having not found him.

Three weeks later, Aaron, Adam, Steph and Finn who is Steph’s best friend, and a one night stand Aaron regrets, head back out to Bar West. Finn doesn’t seem to get that Aaron isn’t interested, not even when Aaron flat out says he’s going out on the pull tonight. He still hadn’t gotten laid, and it wasn’t going to be with Finn again, no matter how desperate he was. Finn was a good guy, kinda nerdy, but Aaron just didn’t feel it with him. Especially when he still had the blonde on his mind. 

It was a Thursday night, they all hit up the bar and grab a drink. Aaron doing the once over of the crowd when he spotted him. He was chatting to a bloke across the room. The guy was all muscle, definitely not who Aaron would think he would be attracted to. 

Aaron takes a sip of his pint, not letting his eyes leave him. Waiting for an opening, he moves closer to where the two are talking, grabbing a table with the others.

“Oi, earth to Aaron” Steph says trying to get his attention, she has been going on and on about something or another, he hasn’t been paying attention. He has been watching the blonde, still talking to the muscle bloke, laughing, occasionally touching his arm. Aaron was starting to lose hope when finally, the blonde decides to go to the loo.

“Gotta pee” Aaron mumbles as he gets up from the table and follows the blonde.

Once inside, he is quickly pushed up against the wall and finds himself in a bruising kiss. He’s taken aback at first, eyes wide, until he realizes who it is. He quickly puts his hands into the blonde’s hair and it feels exactly how he thought it would be. Silky and smooth, long enough to pull slightly as he hears a moan escape the blondes mouth. Smiling slightly, he pulls him deeper into the kiss. 

Each of them are trying to dominate the kiss, tongue against tongue, hands grabbing whatever they can to get closer to each other. Aaron makes the decision to let the blonde take the lead, and boy was it worth it.

The way his tongue grazes against his own in a soft but needy force. Ever so often pulling Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth making Aaron weak in the knees. It’s the type of kiss lovers do, not a first kiss type of kiss. Aaron is loving the feeling of his hands on his neck, his hips, his ass. Aaron pulls the blonde in closer, slowly moving his hips to get some much needed friction against the bloke who still has him pinned against the wall. Both moan out in pleasure as their half hard cocks rub together.

“I’ve seen you looking at me all night” the blonde pants out against Aarons ear as his slowly lips and nips at his lobe.

A shiver runs up and down Aarons spine, causing him to thrust forward again. He’s rewarded with a soft moan straight into his ear, so he repeats the motion, not wanting that sound or soft breath to stop.

“Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, was waiting for the muscle guy to leave” Aaron says back. That makes the blonde lean back and look into Aaron’s eyes. A sexy smirk on his lips. 

“Why didn’t you come interrupt” he questions

“Not my thing” he responds, pulling him into another shering kiss. 

“Mmmm, well - I wish you would have, boring bloke that one” the blonde says as he starts to work open Aaron’s belt.

Aaron quickly pushes the blonde off, not with force, but more for a pause.

He looks at his with a questioning glare, “something wrong?” he asks

Aaron is still panting from the pleasure of what has been going on.

“No, no, just...need a minute” Aaron says back.

“I don’t normally do this” Aaron tells him, “well at least not in the pub toilets” he laughs.

“Me either, I just need to taste you” he tells him.

“Can I at least get your name, so this doesn’t seem like a drunken tryst” Aaron asks.

“I’m not drunk” he responds and Aaron knows he isn’t, and he isn’t himself.

“Aaron”

“Robert”

“Well Robert, let’s make this quick, I don’t think the toilets will stay empty for long” Aaron states as he pulls Robert into a stall. 

Robert smirks at him and follows willingly. 

Once the door is closed, they are all over each other. The kiss is sloppy, all teeth and tongue, but neither of them cared.

Robert was quick to move his hands from Aaron’s neck to his belt, making quick movement to get it open and get his pants down. 

Aaron helped him pull them down and Robert dropped to his knees quickly. Once his mouth was on him, Aaron leaned his head back and let out a moan he’s sure someone outside would hear. Robert didn’t have to do much to get him fully hard. 

Aaron moved his shirt out of the way so he could watch Robert. He loved watching himself get a blow job, it was so erotic but something about the way Robert looked up at him through his long lashes got him even hard, and he didn’t think that was possible.

Aaron took his free hand and put it into Robert’s hair, pulling slightly enjoying the sensation of the muffled moan around his cock.

Robert reached up and gently rolled Aaron’s balls in his hand, it caused Aaron to jerk a little allowing his hard cock to hit the back of Robert’s throat, making him gag a little bit. Aaron would be lying if he said he didn’t like when he made a bloke do that. It was something about the sound and slight amount of spit leaking from their mouth. 

Aaron leaned back against the wall, enjoying the moment, when he realized Robert’s hands, still on his balls. But it wasn’t that, it was the way they felt in his hands. Fully covered, rolling around, Robert had large hands, and that made Aaron very, very happy.

He let his shirt go, unable to look at Robert any longer. He wanted this to continue, even though he said they should make it quick, and if he kept looking, he’d blow his load in a few more seconds.

Robert moaned around his cock every so often, the vibration almost making Aaron fall to his knees. This was one of the best blow jobs he’s ever gotten.

He slowly moved both hands to the back of Robert’s head, he wanted to see if he’d let him do it, or if he wanted to stay in control. Aaron would be lying if he said he’d prefer one over the other. 

As soon as Aaron had his hold, the door opened. They both stilled, Aaron’s hard cock still in Robert’s mouth, Robert trying quietly to breathe through his nose and Aaron risked a glance back down. Robert’s hair was in disarray, lips red and plump, mouth filled, he looked delicious. Aaron couldn’t help himself and he starts to slowly thrust in and out. Robert looked up at him and winked.

 _Oh my god, he is fucking perfect_ Aaron thought to himself as he continued to thrust short and quick out of his mouth. 

Robert reached behind him and found his puckered hole and pushed every so slightly causing Aaron to hiss in pleasure.

Robert pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers around his mouth to get them wet with his spit. He reached around Aaron again, and began softly circling around his entrance. 

They finally hear the person leave allowing Aaron to let out a groan he’d been holding in the back of his throat.

“Fuck Robert, you’re fucking amazing” Aaron breathes out making his thrusts a little harder and a little deeper. 

Robert leans back on his heels, preparing for what Aaron is going to give him.

Aaron takes Robert’s head in his hands and holds it in place as he begins to fuck Robert’s mouth. Robert moaned in delight and continues to rub as Aaron’s hole as much as he can.

With each thrust, Aaron’s cock hits the back of Robert’s throat and the feeling is amazing. Every so often he will hold himself, completely in Robert’s mouth and slowly move his hips. The feeling on his tip as is rubs against Robert’s throat almost makes him cum. He’s still trying to delay it.

Robert must sense the Aaron is close because he reaches up and grabs hold of his balls again, with a little more pressure this time and Aaron begins thrusting again.

“Fuck yes Robert, ugh, that...that fee..feels so good” Aaron pants out as he continues his assault in Robert’s mouth. 

“Yes, yes...keep doin..g...that” Aaron stumbles around his words. The pleasure racing through him is to much and he goes to pull out of Robert’s mouth but Robert is quick to hold him in place as Aaron comes down his throat. 

“Fuuuuuuck Robert” he moans out, shaking as his orgasm comes to an end. He holds Robert’s head in place for a few moments longer before pulling out.

Robert stands up and wipes his mouth with his thumb to get rid of the spit and excess come he couldn’t swallow and reaches up to put his thumb into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron sucks hungrily, loving the taste of himself mixed with Robert’s spit.

“Wow, that was fucking amazing” Aaron spats out in between breaths, still coming down from his high. 

“It was so hot, you’re fucking hot Aaron” Robert says as he helps Aaron pull up his pants. 

They exit the stall while Aaron is still buckling up his pants as the door flies open.

 

Adam is standing there with his mouth wide open.

“Ugh, sorry mate, was just making sure you were alright.” he stammers as he looks over at Robert then gets a smile on his face “I guess you are” he finishes as he winks at Aaron and leaves.

Aaron is all sorts of red as Robert turns to him with that sexy smirk and leans in for a kiss.

“I’d like to do that again, and more” Robert flat out tells him.

Aaron is taken aback, he wanted the same thing, but figured they’d have a pint or something before the subject came up.

“Ya...ugh...yes, yes I’d like that too” Aaron stumbles out. 

They exchange numbers and make plans to meet up over the weekend. 

They exit the toilet together and go their separate ways, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't usually update this frequently, but I'm in India for work, and have to work overnights so there isn't a whole lot to do throughout the night on the weekends (currently midnight) but enjoy this second chapter.

Aaron and Robert decided to get together Saturday night. They had sent some flirty texts back and forth, but nothing too crazy. 

Aaron wasn’t sure where Robert was taking him. He had been very vague in the message so Aaron was having a hard time deciding what to wear. He landed on a black button up shirt, black jeans and black boots. 

He sat outside the pub at the picnic tables slipping on his pint wishing the time away until Robert arrived.

Twenty minutes later, Robert pulls up in a vintage Porsche and Aaron’s jaw dropped.

Robert got out and in addition to the jaw dropping at the car, he’s pretty sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Robert was wearing a suit, tailored to the T. He looked amazing.

Robert walked around the car and up to Aaron who had since stood up from the table.

“Hiya” Robert says and he walks up to him and gives him a brief kiss.

“Hiya, nice car” Aaron replies, casually looking behind Robert at it. He didn’t want Robert to think he was potentially drooling over him (even if he was).

“Ya, she’s a beaut isn’t she. Had her a few years now, still runs great. Car guy?” Robert asks

“I work at the local garage” Aaron states walking up to it, slowly and softly letting his fingers run the lines.

“Nice, was a mechanic back in the day as well,” Robert says and he leans and opens the door for Aaron. 

Aaron nods and slides in. A little embarrassed Robert opened the door for him, then remembers, it is a date.

Robert quickly rounds the car and jumps in.

“So, I wasn’t really sure what you were in to, so I just thought we’d go to a pub between here and Hotten and see where the night takes us” Robert says as he starts the car and pulls out onto the main road.

“Little over dressed for a pub aren’t ya?” Aaron chuckles

“There’s nothing wrong with looking sharp, Aaron. Plus, I wanted to impress you” Robert states, giving the side eye and that sexy smirk to Aaron who blushes and turns to look out the window.  
They make conversation in the car, the typical “getting to know you” questions. Nothing to personal. 

As the pull up outside the pub, Robert quickly gets out and frowns when Aaron is already up and out of the car.

“Oh….errr, sorry” Aaron says seeing the disappointment in his face.

“It’s not a problem, I just want to wine and dine you, opening doors is part of that” Robert replies as he puts his hand on Aaron’s lower back and leads him to the door.

Aaron isn’t one for PDA - never has been, but there was something nice about Robert wanting to open doors, and be touched by him as they walk. It’s a big difference from Brad.

“What can I get you to drink?” Robert asks as he leads them to a table.

“Just a pint, please” Aaron says as he sits down. Robert walks up to the bar and leans over slightly, giving Aaron a great view of his ass. And what an ass it was. Aaron only got a quick hold of it from their tryst the other night, but he definitely wanted more.

Robert returned and placed Aaron’s pint in front of him.

“Cheers” he responded, quickly grabbing it and taking a drink. It’s not that he was nervous, but this is the first time he’s had a date after doing what they did. Normally it was a one and done.

They continued their conversation over burger and chips, having a few more drinks to go along with it. 

Both leaning back once they were done, slightly smiling at each other. 

“Aaron, I don’t know what it is about you, but there is something strong pulling me towards you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you” Robert says, looking directly into Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron turns red and looks away.

“I have to admit something.” Aaron starts, still not looking at Robert.

Robert sits quietly, waiting for him to continue.

“Thursday wasn’t the first time I had seen you. I saw you a few weeks back, but only briefly. By the time I had a chance to talk to you, you had disappeared. I went back a few times later that week hoping to see you again.” Aaron finished, risking a glance at Robert.

He was staring at Aaron, with a big smile on his face.  
 _Good, he doesn’t think I’m a huge creeper_ Aaron thought.

“Really, that is very interesting” Robert responds, still smiling.

Aaron doesn’t know why, but he feels the need to continue, “thought about you all the time, I couldn’t believe when I saw you in the bar again. I was just hoping to chat you up a bit. I wasn’t expecting….that” he finishes as he blushes.

“Well, I’m very happy to hear that. I think you are the most attractive guy I have ever seen. I have something I need to tell you, and I hope it doesn’t put you off” Robert says, waiting for Aaron to give him indication to continue. He nods.

“I’m bisexual. I know some people have issues with it, but I wanted to be upfront with you before this goes any further” Robert finishes.

“You want this to go further?” Aaron questions.

“Of course, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. I hope you do as well.” Robert states.

Aaron just nods, doesn’t know what to say.

Robert grabs Aaron’s hand from across the table, and normally Aaron would be quick to pull his hand away, but he wants to let Robert know he’s interested, and the bisexual thing doesn’t bother him.

Robert gives his hand a squeeze and lets it go.

They continue chatting for a while longer while finishing off their pints. Once they are done, Robert pays the bill and leads Aaron to his car.

“So, should I take you back to your place, or mine?” Robert asks with hope in his voice.

Aaron sits and thinks, it’s not that he doesn’t want to go back to Roberts. He wants to get him under him, or above, he won’t complain, but he also really likes Robert, they get along great and while he doesn’t think sleeping with him will ruin it, but he questions if that’s all Robert wants and then won’t call tomorrow.

He risks a glance at Robert, and he’s looking back at him with soft eyes.

“I’m going to be honest with you Robert. I would like to go back to your place, but I really like you, or at least what I know of you so far and I don’t want jumping into the sack with each other to ruin that” Aaron tells him.

Robert gives him a soft smile and moves his hand to his thigh and gives him a soft squeeze. 

“Aaron, I really like you too, and I do want to see more of you, but to be frank, I want to ravish you and you to ravish me. So if that needs to wait until you are more comfortable, I’m happy….” Robert didn’t get to finish his sentence before Aaron was pulling him into a powerful kiss. 

Robert quickly opened his mouth, giving Aaron the control of the kiss. The ways their tongues moved together had Aaron hard in seconds. He could taste the lager on his tongue and it was delicious.

“Take me back to yours, ya” Aaron whispered when he pulled away from the kiss.

“Your wish is my command” Robert said making Aaron laugh.

He didn’t know what it was about Robert, but he had a feeling whatever he got was never going to be enough.

Fifteen minutes later, the pull up outsides Roberts flat. 

As they walked to the elevator, Roberts hand firmly on Aaron’s back, they got a few looks from little old ladies. Aaron didn’t mind, it made him smile actually. As soon as they were in the elevator, they were all over each other, hands roaming each others bodies, quick kisses in between Robert nibbling on Aaron’s neck.

They were already out of breath by the time they got to Robert’s door. 

Robert quickly fished out his keys and unlocked the door, practically pushing Aaron in before slamming the door and once again, pushing Aaron up against the nearest wall. 

Aaron made quick work removing Roberts jacket and unbuttoning his shirt all the while kicking off his shoes. 

Robert began unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt and got fed up and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Aaron made a gasping sounds and looked at Robert who just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in for another kiss which Aaron smiled into. 

They discarded clothing all the way to Robert’s bedroom. Robert swiftly pushed Aaron down onto the bed and quickly pulled his boxers off. He leaned back, letting his eyes roam over Aaron’s body, resting on his cock and licked his lips.

“I’ve been thinking about that cock for two days, I can’t wait to have it inside me” Robert groaned out, rubbing himself through his boxers. Aaron looked way, he wasn’t used to someone talking like that in the bedroom, but by the jump it made his cock do, he definitely liked it. 

 

Robert removed his boxers and slowly moved on top of Aaron. As he hovered over his body he leaned down for a soft kiss. Aaron pulled Roberts hips to his, and hissed out in pleasure as their cocks made contact. Slowly moving his hips back and forth with the occasional soft thrust up, needing a bit of friction, they both moaned out in pleasure. 

Robert pushed his hips downward while leaning back slightly to look between them and watched their cocks rub together in unison. Aaron watched Robert’s eye line and looked between them as well. He had never done this with anyone, it seemed more intimate than actually having sex. 

Robert laid flush with Aaron’s body, cradling his ass in his hand to get them even closer and began to furiously hump back and forth.

“Fuck Aaron, god, your cock feels so good” Robert moaned into his ear. 

Aaron grabbed Robert’s ass. It felt as good as he imagined when he was staring at it at the pub earlier. He pulled Robert down even more, and meet him with every thrust. 

“Ugh, Rob..Robert, ya….god this feels so...so go...good” Aaron stammered out. 

“Faster, fas...faster Robert...mmm close” he continued.

Robert leaned back upwards and grabbed onto Aaron’s hips and he continued to rub their cocks together side by side. 

He quickly stopped, making Aaron groan in frustration.

“Why you’d stop?” Aaron says trying to catch is breathe.

“I want to make this last, we have the whole night ahead of us” Robert smiles at him and leans down for a kiss.

Robert tasks both their cocks into his hands and spreads their pre-come over both of them, rubbing up and down slowly. 

Aaron closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure, slightly thrusting into Robert’s hand.

Robert let go and got up from the bed. Aaron watched him go, amazed at the sight in front of him. Robert’s got a nice cock, that is for sure, but the way it curved, Aaron couldn’t wait to feel it. 

Robert returned quickly with lube and a box of condoms.

Aaron laughs and Robert gave him a strange look.

“What?” Robert asks

“Got high hopes for the evening” Aaron laughs

“Oh, we’re just getting started. This might not even be enough” Robert tells him and he climbs back onto the bed and straddled Aaron’s hips.

He gives Aaron’s cock a few quick tugs before he grabs the bottle of lube and puts a generous amount on his fingers.

He reached behind himself and rubbed some lube around his puckered hole. He slowly moves his hips back and forth while doing this and Aaron just stares in awe at the beauty before him.

Robert inserts his first finger, moaning out in pleasure. Aaron can’t help himself as he reaches down to grab his cock, Robert eyes are closed, but he knows what Aaron is going to do and pushes his hand away.

He looks down at him, “don’t touch yourself, just enjoy” he breathes out as he inserts another finger. 

“Oh god Aaron...I can’t...ugh...wait to have you fuck me” Robert moaned as he begins scissoring his fingers back and forth. Aaron doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he places them on Robert’s thighs and rubs them up and down. He’s never had anyone be like this in bed, it’s a new experience for him, and he's loving every minute of it. 

“Almo...almost re..ready” Robert pants out inserting a third finger, he continues to move his hips on top of Aaron’s at the same time his fingers are plunging in and out of his ass. 

After a few more moments, he removes his fingers and leans over to grab a condom. Aaron is letting him direct what happens, having not been in this situation before, he wants to learn what Robert likes.

Robert rips the condom open and puts it onto Aaron’s leaking cock. He then moves himself a little higher up and places Aaron’s cock to his entrance. Holding onto it, he slowly moves down onto it, both of them moaning in pleasure, Aaron trying his hardest to keep his eyes open and watch his cock disappear into Robert’s luscious ass.

“Fuck Aaron, I knew...knew you’d feel good, bu..but not, ugh, this good” Robert sudders out and he finally gets Aaron’s cock all the way inside him.

“So full, so good” he moans.

Aaron thrusts upwards once, giving it as hard as he can from that position, loving the way Robert’s cock bounces. 

Robert begins to lift himself up and down on Aaron’s rock hard cock, he leans back slightly and screams out as Aaron’s hits his sweet spot with a huge thrust upwards. 

They both get in a smooth motion, moving in unison. 

“Fuck Robert, you’re so ti..tight...feels amaz..ing. Ugh” Aaron moans out, watching Robert’s face change at every different angle he moves. 

“Yes, Aaron...right...there..keep...going” he spits out grabbing his cock to get it the relief it needs. 

Robert continues lifting himself up and down, tugging on his cock when Aaron makes a quick movement and flips them over, never losing contact.

“Fuck me hard Aaron, give it to me” Robert moans out looking right into his eyes.

Aaron begins thrusting furiously, holding onto Robert’s shoulders, pulling him down hard onto his cock. 

“Yes, Robert, ughmmmm, feels so good” 

“Keep going, ‘m close” Robert pants out, still stroking his cock.

Aaron removes Robert’s hand and replaces it with his own. After a few more pumps and Aaron continually hitting Robert’s prostate, Robert is coming over his chest, stomach and Aaron’s fist.

“Fuck yes….oh god….yes” Robert screams out as he comes.

Aaron continues pounding into Robert, almost ready to come when Robert takes his finger and gets some come on it, placing his finger into Aaron’s open mouth and that’s all it takes for Aaron to dump his seed into the condom.

“Ahhhhhh, fuckkkkkkkkkk” Aaron screams out once Robert removes his finger. 

Slowing down his pace and removing himself from Robert, he removes the condom and ties it off.

“Bin is by the door” Robert lazily points out.

Aaron gets up and tosses it in the bin. Looking over to Robert who grabbed some tissues and is cleaning himself up. Aaron kindly grabs the tissues from him and put them into the bin as well.

Robert moves himself on the bed making room for Aaron and pats the bed next to him. Aaron climbs in and lays down next to him.

Both are still breathing heavy, as the look over at each other and smile.

“I’ve got to say, that was probably the best fuck I’ve ever had” Robert leans over and gives Aaron a kiss.

“You don’t have to flatter me mate” Aaron deadpans. He’s never been one to accept people saying he's a good shag, and to say he’s the best. Never.

Robert nudges him with his shoulder, “I’m serious. Your cock is something else. I’m going to enjoy getting to know it better”

Aaron laughs, full out laughs at that. Robert just smiles and pulls Aaron to him.

Aaron curls up to Roberts side, places his head and hand on his chest and stomach and sighs.

It really was a good shag.

“Ready to go again, I want to have my way with you” Robert says as he is mindlessly rubbing up and down Aaron’s arm.

“Let’s give it a few, eh? I am quite enjoying right now” Aaron tells him as he turns his head and kisses his chest.

Robert sighed contently and they both close their eyes after Robert pulls the blanket up and over them.

“Twenty minutes, tops” Robert says as he pulls Aaron just a little bit closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months. And I apologize. Life got crazy for me, and with the news of Ryan leaving - just didn't have much motivation to write. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. I have no story line ideas, I just write whatever comes to mind, so it may be a shorter "story" (lets be honest, it just smut) and I'll start a new story with an actual plot.   
> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy either way!!!! Thanks for reading.

The few weeks that followed had been a mix of nights fucking into the wee hours of the morning and others going out on dates or just lounging around watchign TV. Robert was more into the cooking shows while Aaron was into anything dealing with cars, which Robert didn’t mind either. 

“Aaron, dinner is ready” Robert yelled from the kitchen. He was just putting plates on the table when he looked up and found a naked Aaron standing in the living room. 

Robert’s jaw dropped as he just stood there, watching Aaron lazily stroke his cock.

“I was hoping dinner could wait, I want to feed you something else right now” Aaron smiles and laughs lightly.   
_Oh God, did I really just say that_ he tells himself. 

Robert quickly turns around and turns the burners off. Turning back around he grabs a towel to wipe of his hands and tosses it aside. 

Rounding the table he walks up to Aaron and pulls him into a kiss.

“I’m ready to eat whatever you want to serve me” Robert says into the kiss.

Aaron slowly pulls away and grabs Robert’s hand, pulling him towards the living room.

“Not that I don’t enjoy our sex life, it’s amazing. But I’ve always wanted to try this with someone, but never had the guts to ask. I’ve been watching some, errrm, videos.” Aaron says shly.

“Whatever it is Aaron, you can ask. I’m always willing to try new things” Robert says trying to catch his eye, but Aaron was looking down at the floor like he was ashamed. 

When Aaron doesn’t answer, Robert thinks he lost his nerve. He walks up to Aaron and lifts his head to make him look at him, “whatever it is Aaron….ask.” Robert says sternly.

“I want……” Aaron pauses

Robert widens his eyes at him, willing him to continue. 

“I want to fuck your mouth” Aaron spits out and looks away again.

Robert stands there, a little shocked, but as his cock starts to grow, he thinks he’s up for it. He’s never done it before, not to that extent at least. 

Aaton looks at him out of the corner of his eye and when Robert doesn’t answer, he takes that as rejection and starts to walk away.

Robert reaches out quickly and grabs his arm. Aaron turns around and tries to cover himself, feeling a bit to open seeing he’s standing there naked, and Robert is still fully dressed. 

“Where are ya going?” Robert asks sweetly, wanting to show Aaron he isn’t disgusted.

“You didn’t answer, figured that was a no” Aaron says shrugging his shoulders.

“I didn’t answer because I was thinking. I’ve never done that with anyone before, but as you can tell” Robert says looking down at his rock hard cock, Aaron’s eyes follow “I’m up for it” Robert finishes and begins to undo his shirt.

“Are...are you sure? You don’t have to” Aaron questions, not wanting to force Robert into anything.

“Yes, I’m 100% sure.” Robert quickly responds now removing his pants and boxer shorts.

Once he is fully undressed, Aaron lets his eyes roam over his body. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of looking at him. Taunt muscles, small, barely there belly, freckles that make Aaron’s mouth water.

“Okay, so how do we do this?” Robert asks, looking around the living room.

“Well, I read that if you sit on the floor with your head on the couch and I have my knees on the couch, it’s the easiest way to learn” Aaron says as he moves to let Robert sit down.

“You read up on this?” Robert questions with a smile on his face.

Aaron blushes, can feel the red spreading down his neck and shrugs.

“I wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt ya” he says quietly.

Robert stands back up and places a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips.

“Thank you” he says as he sits back down.

Robert shifts lower so his head is laying back on the couch. Aaron slowly moves onto the couch and spreads his legs wide enough to be able to move down onto Robert’s face.

 

“How’s your gag reflex?” Aaron asks as he continues to get into position.

Robert hums as he thinks, “well, to be honest I think it’s pretty good, but I’ve never had a cock, especially one as big as yours down my throat fully, so I guess we’ll find out” he responds as he starts to stretch his jaw. 

When Aaron is satisfied with his position he looks between his legs at his cock swaying above Robert’s face. Robert is looking up at him and licks his lips. Aaron was already half hard at just the thought, but seeing this, seeing Robert so willing to try things with him, it made his cock jump.

Robert smircks up at him, “like what you see?”

“God Robert, you look so fucking hot” Aaron moans out as he gives his cock a few quick tugs.

“Are you ready” Aaron is already starting to pant.

“Yes” Robert spits out, and grabs onto his own, now rock hard cock and tugs.

“Open up, I’ll go slow” Aaron says as he points his cock to Robert’s waiting mouth.

Robert shifts a little more, making sure he’s at a good angle.

Aaron slowly moves down and moans.

“God, I love your mouth” he spits out as he moves down a little further. 

He slowly moves in and out of Robert’s mouth, not wanting to go to fast.

He pulls all the way out and looks down, “alright?” he asks

Robert shakes his head yes and opens his mouth wider.

Aaron puts his cock back in and pushes a little further until he feels the back of Robert’s throat.

“Oh FUCK Rob….god....it feels, so...so good” Aaron moans out as he thrusts in a little bit more.

Robert gags and Aaron quickly removes himself.

Robert coughs a bit and shakes it off.

“I’m okay, come on” he reassures Aaron. 

Aaron moves over him again and thrusts back in, short thrusts, continually hitting the back of Robert’s throat, wanting him to get used to the feeling. 

Robert makes a few more gagging sounds, but holds onto Aaron so he doesn’t remove himself.

“Ugh, fuck...yes Rob...take it” Aaron hisses out as he pushes in a little bit more. 

Aaron can tell the point his tip enters Robert’s throat and he shivers.

“Oh god Rob...yes, take it, god your so good at this” Aaron pants out as he pushes in even further. 

Robert removes one hand from Aaron and starts stroking his cock, leaking with precome and rubs it all around his tip.

Robert hums around Aaron’s cock and it makes Aaron jump.

“Yes, yes Rob..do..do that again” Aaron says as he pushes all the way in. Robert hums again and it takes all of Aaron’s willpower to not to thrust hard into his throat. 

Aaron continues to moan as he makes short little thrusts down Robert’s throat.

Robert is taking it all, and Aaron looks down between his legs and sees spit starting to spill from the corners of Robert’s mouth. 

Aaron pulls out and gives Robert a chance to catch his breath. 

“God, Rob, you’re so good at his” Aaron has caressing his face as Robert takes big gulps of air. 

“Fuck Aaron, this is so fucking hot” Robert stammers out inbetween breaths.

“Are you ready to go again?” Aaron asks and Robert nods his head enthusiastically.

Robert lays his head on the couch again and Aaron resumes his position.

It doesn’t take him long to be fully down Robert’s throat again.

“Fuck Rob, fuck, suck it, ya jus...just like that” Aaron sutters out as he moves his hips up and down, pushing as far in as he can.

Robert hums again as he pulls Aaron flush to his face and holds him there. He takes a minute and swallows.

Aaron throws his head back at the sensation, “oh my god Rob...what are you doing to me” he moans and he grabs the top of Robert’s head and thrusts a little harder.

Robert continues his assault on his own cock and reaches up to rub a finger on Aaron’s tight hole. 

“Such a go...good cock su..sucker you are” Aaron encourages Robert to keep going.

Robert lets go and comes shooting upwards over his chest and getting some on Aaron’s ass.

He pushes in a finger slowly all the while continuing to hum around Aaron’s fat cock which is still all the way down his throat.

Aaron beings to thrust a little harder, seeing if Robert can take it. 

When he looks down, Robert is looking up at him, spit rolling from his mouth, and if it isn’t one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen..

Robert pushes his finger in further and Aaron throws his head back in ecstasy.

“Oh yes Rob, your mou..mouth feels so good, put another one in” Aaron encourages him. 

Robert does as he told and pushes a second finger in. 

“God YES!” Aaron screams out as he comes down Robert’s throat. 

Robert swallows most of it, some mixing with the spit that is still coming out of his mouth. 

Aaron continues to thrust down as he comes down from his high.

Breathing heavily, he removes his spent cock from Robert’s mouth and lays down on the couch.

Robert straightens himself out and turns to face him, wiping the excess spit and come from his mouth and puts his fingers to Aaron’s mouth. He smricks as him and opens up, licking them clean.

He hums his appreciation and closes his eyes.

“Rob, that was…..amazing” he pants out, still trying to catch is breath.

Robert’s breathing is coming in steady streams now.

“It was fucking hot Aaron. We definitely need to do that again” Robert says as he gets up on his hands and knees and kisses Aaron.

Aaron eagerly opens his mouth, tasting himself on Robert’s tongue.

“Did you really enjoy it? I wasn’t too hard on you?” Aaron questions a bit worried. He did get a little carried away at the end.

“God no, it was so, so good” Robert reassures him.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Robert questions quietly, afraid he didn’t do it well enough for him.

“Are you kidding me? It was so beyond anything I expected.” Aaron looks at him with disbelief in his eyes that Robert could think such a thing. 

Robert smiles and nods as he leans down for another kiss.

“I’m starving, think dinner is still good?” Aaron asks as he sits up on the couch.

“I’m full, but I’m sure I can warm it up for you” Robert laughs as he stands up and walks into the kitchen, Aaron following behind.

Robert starts to plate up the food and put it into the microwave.

“I’d be willing” Aaron spits out quickly.

Robert turns around confused.

“What?” he asks.

“If you….if you wanted to try” Aaron answers nodding his head towards the couch.

Robert smiles, “I think I’d like that”

Aaron smiles in response and sits down at the table after pulling his boxers on.

“Let’s eat up and I think I’ll be ready for round two” Aaron says as he stuffs his face with dinner.

Robert nods as he shoves a fork into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this story is going to go, if anywhere. I have an idea for a second chapter but nothing past that.


End file.
